Cross Woods
Cross Woods is named so because it's inhabitants are all a form of cross-species hybrids. Some of these species are Satyrs, Centaurs, Harpies, etc. It is a dangerous place to visit if you're not from Prophica. Battle Zone Kalynera * Health: 66,125/80,000 * Speed: 65 * Power: 70 * Resiliency: 35 * Stamina: 525/1,000 * Equipment: Sand Blades (x6.25 Damage, Duel-Wield) * Effects: Hardened Pelt, Superiority Garnik * Health: 6,188/32,500 * Speed: 55 * Power: 45 * Resiliency: 20 * Stamina: 125/1,000 * Equipment: Harpy Staff (x12.5 Damage) * Effects: Razor's Wind, Trickster Albus * Health: 1/72,500 * Speed: 135 * Power: 65 * Resiliency: 30 * Stamina: 750/1000 * Equipment: Twinkling Bladedamage * Effects: Fight! Turn Order: Garnik, Albus, Kalynera * Garnik walks on the field. "Welcome youngsters. Hope you enjoy fighting against a Veteran!" He then spreads his wings and darts into the sky before using 10 Spinning Slices.Hit: 1,620 Damage *"Just because you're an old man, that doesn't make us children." Albus said, attacking Garnik with 5 Sword slashes,Hit: 1,687 Damage and 2 Twilight Piercers.Miss * Kalynera grins. "Awe, aren't you sweet? You believe you can win. Let's prove you wrong..." She then leaps at Albus and uses 10 Accursed Blows. Hit: 5,000 Damage * Garnik smirks and uses Razor's Wind and then follows it up with Trickster. He then charges Albus with 10 Feather Fleets. Hit: 14,375 Damage *Albus strikes both the decoy,Missed and Kalynera with 5 Twilight PiercersHit: 1,500 Damage * Kalynera smiles with a crazed look. "Now this, I like!" She then rushes Albus and uses 10 Shifting Slashes.Hit: 6,000 Damage * Garnik attacks Albus with 10 Feather FleetsHit: 17,250 Damage *Albus uses another 10 Twilight Piercers on Garnik.Hit: 10,125 Damage * Kalynera smirks. "You should just give up already, pointy ears." She says in a smooth voice and then uses 10 Shifting Slashes at Albus.Hit: 4,000 Damage * Garnik recharges this turn, wrapping his wings around himself. *"No, I'd much rather keep playing this game a bit longer, fake-face." Albus retorted, using 6 Twilight Piercers on Kalynera. hit, 8,125 damage "And if you haven't thought it out, what happens to you, the moment I'm no longer a distraction?" * Kalynera's eyes grow with anger and she fires 7 Venom Sprays. Hit: 4,000 Damage * Garnik bursts his wings open as he spins, sending out 10 Spinning Strikes.Hit: 1,875 Damage *"Oh dont be bitter because you've pushed yourself into a corner, dear fake-face. You would've been a target in the end, no matter how you slice it. Of course, I would have been much more pleasant to deal with than the geezer, believe me..." Kalin said, before using another 6 Twilight Piercers on Kalynera.hit, 3,250 damage * Kalynera shape-shifts into a giant Basilisk and uses Venom Spray x10. Hit: 5,000 Damage * Garnik sends 10 Feather Fleets soaring at Kalin. "This "Geezer" has survived situations worse than you've ever experienced. I'm simply letting off on my strength to give you a fighting chance, youngling." he says.Hit: 1,500 Damage *Albus struck Garnik with 6 more Twilight Piercers.Hit: 6,750 Damage "Just because you've fought a war, doesn't mean you've experienced true suffering. Not by a long shot. And lets stop pretending like you two are friends. Whichever one of you is weaker by the time you knock me out is pretty much done for. As it stands... That will be you." * Kalynera shakes her head. "The fact that you disrespect a man who fought for everyone's lives is ridiculous." She retorts and then charges her energy. * Garnik's eyes turn into slits and his wings turn up. "You are one ignorant fool. You are only here because of me, the king, and your ancestors. You best learn that, if you tend to make it in this world." He then sends 5 Spinning Strikes at Albus.Hit: 750 Damage *"Really, you just dint seem to get it, old man. I'm not here because of you. I'm here under my own strength. No matter how many you think your little war saved, it damned countless others. You may have survived a war, but I've survived Hell..." He said, before dashing forward with another 6 Twilight Piercers for Garnik.Hit: 4,500 Damage * Kalynera attacks with 10 Accursed Blows.Hit: 7,000 Damage * Garnik sends 10 more Spinning Strikes at Albus.Hit: 1,875 Damage *Albus slashes Garnik with another 10 Twilight Piercers.hit,11,375 damage * Kalynera slashes Albus 20 times with her Sand Blades.Hit: 3,500 Damage reduced to 3,254 Damage * ALBUS ELIMINATED * Garnik charges Kalynera with 10 Spinning Strikes. Hit: 1,000 Damage * Kalynera rushes up to Garnik and hits him with 10 Accursed Blows. Hit: 8,750 Damage reduced to 6,187 Damage * GARNIK ELIMINATED * KALYNERA WINS * Kalynera gains 10,110 Exp * Albus gains 11,828 Exp * Garnik gains 10,061 Exp RP Area Category:ProphicaRP Category:ProphicaBG